<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primera parada by InuKidGakupo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687629">Primera parada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo'>InuKidGakupo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dango, Episode 167, Established Relationship, First Dates, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente lo mira y piensa “¿Kakashi siempre fue de esa manera?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Primera parada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspirado en una escena del capítulo 167 de Boruto</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Kakashi aceptó tener una cita con Gai, realmente había esperado otra cosa.</p><p>No era un lugar romántico lleno de flores, y evidentemente tampoco era un campo de entrenamiento como Kakashi había sospechado que Gai elegiría como escenario para su cita.</p><p>Estaban en el viejo lugar de dangos. Nada elegante o importante, solo aquella tienda pequeña donde muchas veces habían vagado cuando eran jóvenes, demasiado inmersos en intentar aferrarse a la vida de formas distintas.</p><p>Kakashi nunca visitó mucho el lugar. Pasó delante, muchas veces, y conocía por fuera cada pequeño detalle; la forma de las letras, el fondo cambiante que se retocaba cada verano y la acústica que hacían las paredes cuando Gai gritaba su nombre para correr detrás de él.</p><p>No tenía un gusto particular por los dulces brillantes como esos. Kakashi solo los había probado cuando Gai insistía <em>demasiado</em> al respecto sobre su hombro, teniendo por media hora un pequeño palillo colorido antes de Kakashi solo lo tomara y lo comiera como para bajar los ánimos de Gai.</p><p>Entonces fue casi decepcionante haber terminado ahí en su primera cita, con un plato pequeño de porcelana y algunas bolitas brillantes empaladas en el pedazo afilado de madera.</p><p>Gai lo mira con una sonrisa, entusiasmado y radiante, y sus dedos se mueven constantemente sobre la mesa para poder pellizcar la orilla de una de aquellas empalagosas bolas.</p><p>Él está feliz, <em>por supuesto.</em> Gai había estado insistiendo mucho, yendo cada vez que podía sobre la idea de tener una salida un poco más adecuada para la relación que estaba naciendo lentamente entre los dos.</p><p>Es quizá por eso que Kakashi frunce el ceño. Él no quiere admitirlo, pero quizá es que también había estado esperando por eso, aguardando secretamente a que Gai insistiera lo suficiente y, si era un poco sincero, pasar un momento romántico en un día especial.</p><p>Kakashi no toma uno de esos dulces, sino que mantiene las manos quietas en la mesa. Es un momento que debería ser importante, era ahí cuando necesitaba la excentricidad de Gai, cuando ansiaba que usara todos esos escenarios de atardeceres en playas imaginarias y elaborara algo extraordinario y ridículamente <em>cursi</em> para los dos.</p><p>Suspira lentamente cuando Gai sigue comiendo, con la misma sonrisa de siempre y sus pequeños ojos negros brillando y girando como platos en el cielo, ansiosos y dulces, y parece tan endemoniadamente encantado con estar ahí que Kakashi no puede evitar sentirse <em>estafado</em>.</p><p>“¿Por qué aquí?” se sorprende por sus propias palabras, como si estuviera un poco decepcionado de su propia desesperación.</p><p>Gai parpadea expectante, con la mano suspendida en el aire y aquel gesto de satisfacción pegado en el rostro tan fuertemente que Kakashi siente un poco culpa por perturbarlo.</p><p>Aun así, se mantiene firme al respecto, esperando que Gai comprenda a lo que se refiere rápidamente para que puedan irse a otro lugar, porque ahora incluso una comida al aire libre parecía mucho más adecuado para su primera cita que estar sentados en una silla de madera bajo la vista de transeúntes mientras comían dulces.</p><p>Gai no responde de inmediato, simplemente frunce las cejas en concentración y su mano baja para apoyarse en el pequeño plato de cerámica, lo que le da a Kakashi unos momentos para prepararse para lo que pueda decir.</p><p>“En esa esquina de ahí” el dedo de Gai apunta, y Kakashi gira sobre su hombro para ver aquel lugar “Yo solía quedarme de pie en ese lugar cuando venía con Kureai y Asuma”</p><p>Lentamente, el dedo de Gai se arrastra y vuelve a su lugar como si hubiera llegado a algún lado en su conversación.</p><p>Kakashi suspira, ahora un poco exasperado. El gesto de Gai sigue relajado, con aquella sonrisa discreta y los ojos agradables y sinceros, lo que casi inspira a Kakashi a protestar.</p><p>Pero Gai se inclina hacia atrás sobre le maesa, cruzando su brazo por sobre su hombro para señalar un punto contrario sobre la calle detrás de él “Y tú corrías por allá”</p><p>Kakashi parpadea confundido ante eso, pero sigue la dirección del dedo de Gai, con la cabeza dando un pequeño giró hasta que su dedo se detiene en el final de la calle. Y, oh, Kakashi conocía bien el final de la calle…</p><p>“Kurenai decía que me sentara” afortunadamente, la voz de Gai se suaviza, así que Kakashi se acerca un poco para poder escuchar “Y Asuma solo decía ´<em>Ya déjalo en paz, Gai´ </em>pero yo nunca me rendí”</p><p>Kakashi se aprieta en su sitio, mirando las pequeñas bolas de colores. Todavía no ha comido nada, y todavía le parece que pueden ser muy dulces, pero el olor suave aparece repentinamente sobre su nariz.</p><p>Habían tenido malos momentos en el pasado, o él había tenido malos momentos para ser precisos.</p><p>Muchas veces había terminado escapando de Gai cuando lo perseguía, y había sido especialmente decepcionante para sí mismo cuando terminó con un afilado <em>kunai</em> en la garganta de Gai.</p><p>“Siempre esperé que vinieras, por eso esperaba de pie en la puerta para verte pasar e invitarte” deja el pequeño rollo de dangos en la mesa, y algunas pequeñas morusas sólidas se estancan como copos de nieve entre los dos “Y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de traerte a donde fuera… ¡quería verte finalmente aquí!”</p><p>Puede oír su propio corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de su propio pecho, así como puede sentir el calor en sus mejillas, el golpe nervioso de la sangre en sus venas y aquel extraño golpe de vergüenza vieja resurgiendo de algún lugar.</p><p> Gai se ríe como un niño, como el niño fue, aquel que corría detrás de Kakashi insistiendo en que los acompañara, en que entrara un momento a comer él cuando cualquier otro probablemente se hubiera rendido.</p><p>Kakashi baja la cabeza, y puede ver el deseo de Gai como una pequeña cortina sobre sus ojos. El lienzo de la esperanza, siempre ganando a la continua desesperación.</p><p>Era la primera vez que Kakashi no escapaba, era la primera vez que Kakashi se rendía y entraba a ese lugar con él.</p><p>¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que correr para obtener ese momento?</p><p>Probablemente muchos más años de los que Kakashi se hubiera permitido contar.</p><p>“Por mucho tiempo te vi huyendo desde este lugar” dice con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, como si hubiera una versión más joven de él extendiéndose a lo lejos en la calle “Así que estoy feliz de que estés aquí, Rival”</p><p>Los labios de Kakashi se curvan en una sonrisa.</p><p>Gai está silencioso y quieto ahora, tomando el pequeño palito con la mano y mirando a Kakashi con atención, estudiándolo, como si esperara a que fuera a levantarse y escapar.</p><p>Las cosas se vuelven incómodamente claras a sus ojos. Y es doloroso entender el enfoque de sus intenciones. Ahora no había razones para correr, y aunque las hubiera, a dónde sea que vaya, sabe que Gai siempre ha podido seguirlo.</p><p>“Bien” Kakashi baja los brazos, y su mano se engancha a uno de esos dulces “Entonces hay que quedarnos aquí”</p><p>Gai vacila un poco, quizá un poco sorprendido por su cambio de actitud o quizá incluso todavía perdido en algún viejo miedo.</p><p>“No voy a escapar” dice Kakashi, un poco avergonzado con su admisión “Ya no tienes que esperar a que pase corriendo para traerme”</p><p>Kakashi se encoge una vez más, con las orejas humeantes y los labios temblorosos. No es que Gai se dé cuenta de sus nervios de todos modos; está demasiado ocupado saltando a su lado para abrazarlo, levantando el pequeño dulce como si fuera una especie de brindis.</p><p>Con los ojos empañados Kakashi gira a un lado.</p><p>Él puede recordar, todavía siendo capaz de percibir los gritos de Gai detrás de su oreja y su silueta recargada en esos viejos postes de madera.</p><p>Sonriendo suavemente, Kakashi entiende que Gai tenía razón.</p><p>Ese lugar significaba algo.</p><p>Era quizá la línea delgada que después de tanto tiempo aceptó y cruzó.</p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi se detiene unos momentos en la calle principal.</p><p>Los pies le pesan y le duelen, como si hubiera atravesado toda la aldea parado sobre enormes piedras calientes y no solo un pequeño paseo por el parque de ida y vuelta.</p><p>Es quizá la edad, aunque no le gusta realmente admitirlo.</p><p>Luego de jubilarse se estaba volviendo especialmente sensible y especialmente flojo. Pero había librado con tantas guerras que se había acostumbrado también a consentirse y holgazanear.</p><p>Entonces decide sentarse en una de esas viejas mesas de madera en la calle.</p><p>La vieja tienda de dangos, un poco diferente a la que recuerda cuando era joven, pero esencialmente sigue siendo el mismo lugar.</p><p>Resulta siempre cómodo estar ahí, agradable, y los recuerdos de sus momentos en ese sitio le levantan sobre las mejillas un leve rubor.</p><p>Son buenos recuerdos, un montón de citas dulces, todos llenos de aquella adrenalina que sentían cuando se tomaban las manos debajo de la mesa a discreción.</p><p>Ahora apenas tiene tiempo de pedir un dulce para él y otro para llevar.</p><p>La rehabilitación de Gai está a punto de acabar y está dando unas vueltas en la aldea antes de que sea hora de recogerlo.</p><p>Kakashi muerde el dulce distraídamente.</p><p>Y es tan dulce y rico cuando se deshace en su boca que Kakashi gime en voz alta ante su sabor.  </p><p>Entonces la gente no puede evitar pasar a su lado y preguntar: “¿Kakashi siempre amó el dango de esa manera?”</p><p>Él solo sonríe y les da un pulgar.</p><p>Y, ah, eso probablemente también sea un gesto que había aprendido de Gai.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>